Despite the significant consequences of oligohydramnios there are few clinical approaches to increase amniotic fluid. Recent studies indicate the potential utility of a novel treatment for oligohydramnios using maternal DDAVP administration to increase fetal urine flow. DDAVP causes the maternal and fetal kidney to excrete a lower volume of more concentrated urine. As the mother retains water, maternal and fetal plasma osmolality is reduced and fetal urine flow is increased. This study will examine the long term effect of maternal DDAVP.